De haine et d'amour
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: La guerre. Le champ de bataille. Les derniéres heures


------

**De haine et d'amour**

De Wolf

------

Slytherin :

Tache rouge sombre. Du sang. Mon sang. J'ai mal. Mais IL est parti. L'école est sauve. Sans doute au prix de ma vie... Peu m'importe... IL est vaincu... Vaincu ! J'éclate d'un rire nerveux. IL est mort. Définitivement. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Pourquoi ai-je encore peur de son nom ? Voldemort. Je frisonne... Voldemort est mort. Nouvel éclat de rire. Un rire effrayant. Amer. Sans joie. J'entends des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Quelques mots. "_Je vais chercher de l'aide._" Le Lord de la mort est mort...Celui qui a profité du poison distillé dans mes veines est mort... Cette haine, cette lave brûlante, ce venin qui ronge mon cœur, qui s'écoule librement dans mes veines... C'est étrange... Je ne la sens plus... Je n'ai plus que... Des regrets. Qui aurait pu croire cela ? Un Slytherin avoir des regrets. J'aurais voulu être... Un Gryffindor... Avoir le droit de l'aimer. L'aimer ? Serait-ce possible... Moi, l'aimer ? Celui que depuis mes onze ans j'exacerbe, je maudis, je rejette, je renie et je hais... Celui-là même aurait-il éveillé l'amour en moi? C'est impossible. Et pourtant... Je l'ai toujours trouvé tellement beau. Cette façon élégante de repousser ses cheveux en arrière... Désinvolte.

Alors que ma mort approche je l'admets maintenant... J'ai toujours été jaloux de ce type. Son meilleur ami. Toujours collé à ses basques. Ensemble à jamais devant Merlin... Oui! Je l'ai haï! Lui aussi... Satané Potter! Tiens, d'ailleurs voilà son fils. Il est revenu avec quelqu'un... Un chien? Comment un chien pourrait-il m'aider Potter? Lord Voldemort m'a lancé le sortilège mortel... Qui par votre sottise ne fait qu'agir plus lentement! Vous auriez dû rester dans votre coin avec Londubat après qu'IL vous ait encore une fois manqué! mon sortilège de mort lancé contre ce qui restait de lui...

Qui l'aurait cru ? _"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu par l'enfant marqué de sa main et de sa haine."_ Qui aurait pu y penser..? Deux... Deux enfants... Dont moi... Je ris de nouveau m'interrompant pour tousser douloureusement. Les yeux verts me fixent... J'ai dû parler à voix haute. Tiens... Le chien n'est plus là... Je tourne la tête... Où est passé mon "saint-bernard"? Deux yeux bleus... Et je ne sais pas ce qui me cause le plus grand choc. Le souvenir du rayon lumineux vert heurtant ma poitrine ou le fait de voir devant moi Sirius Black. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban... Le meilleur ami de James Potter... L'homme que j'aime... Mort depuis deux ans déjà... Je cligne des yeux. Incrédule._" Du calme Servilus"_. Je pousse un grognement de protestation._" Snape." _La voix est plus douce tout d'un coup... Ses yeux sont inquiets... Oh! Merlin! Comme j'aime ce regard qu'il pose sur moi. Je l'aime et je le hais. Peu m'importe... Je vais mourir.

Il sursaute quand je l'enlace et j'entends Potter s'étrangler quand je l'embrasse. Merlin! Je vais mourir heureux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sous les miennes... Je sursaute. Ses bras m'enlacent à leur tour. Il s'écarte doucement de moi. Comme à regret... Oh! Ce regard!

_" Tu ne vas pas mourir Snape... Je t'aime trop pour te laisser faire une connerie pareil... Tu vas vivre..."_

Potter se détourne de nous. Gêné..? Il a un sourire en coin. Tiens... Cette rumeur serait-elle vraie? Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter... Lucius doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Sirius me soulève... Ma vie serait-elle passée de la haine ... à l'amour ?

Gryffindor:

Douleur. J'ai mal. Je me redresse. Fatigue. Merlin! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet idiot de Crabbe soit capable de jeter un sort aussi puissant. Endoloris. Je souris. À présent cet idiot est à l'état de larve gluante se traînant au sol dans sa robe noir. Un des tours que m'ont narré nos nouveaux Gryffindor. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Notamment la haine Gryffindor/Slytherin. Je tourne la tête. Mais où est donc cet idiot de Servilus? Souvenir. Snape suivant Harry qui poursuivait V... Frisson. Reprends-toi mon vieux. Voldemort. Merlin! J'ai autant de mal à le dire que Ron. Ce silence. Angoisse. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry? Ou à Snape... Mon cœur se serre...Idiot! C'est d'un Slytherin dont tu parles! Mais ses yeux... Deux prunelles noires comme l'ébène... Et cette odeur... Douce... Un peu épicée. Musc... Nom d'un Merlin! Voilà que je me mets à fantasmer sur Snape! Encore. Merde. On est en plein combat avec Vol...Voldemort tout de même!

Une lumière blanche m'aveugle. Je rouvre les yeux... Crabbe a repris sa forme originelle. Froncement de sourcil. Son bras. Son avant-bras droit. Rien. Juste une peau blanche avec une fine cicatrice. Pas de marque. Pas de marque des ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que..? Mon esprit s'éclaire.

Voldemort est mort. Voldemort est mort. Voldemort est mort!!! Une joie incomparable s'empare de moi. Mort. Ces douze ans passaient à Azkaban par sa faute... Lily et James... Séparation avec Harry... Cet amour impossible... Je m'ébroue. Sursaut. Harry vient de surgir devant moi. Ses yeux verts affolés. Sa robe en lambeaux. _"Harry? Harry! "_Il tremble. _"Voldemort..?" "Mort."_ Joie._"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" "Rogue... blessé... va mourir... m'a sauvé la vie"_ Il détourne le regard. Snape. Mon cœur se brise. Je l'aime. Des années durant je l'ai nié. Rejeté cette idée. C'était le pire ennemi, après Voldemort, des Maraudeurs. Et être gay à onze ans...

J'admire l'espace d'un instant mon filleul. Il a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Drago Malfoy. Pauvre Lucius. Pour briser les tabous, il me devance... Snape. Je me transforme. Plus sûr. Après tout je me suis évadé d'Azkaban. Et je suis censé être mort... Je cours derrière Harry. Mon odorat de chien, beaucoup plus sensible que celui d'un homme, me fait sentir la peur et la panique... La mort.

Rogue est allongé par terre. Ses yeux noirs grand ouverts. Il parle seul. À voix haute. Ton empli d'amertume. Oh! Merlin! Je t'interdis de le laisser mourir. Pas maintenant. Je l'écoute quelques secondes sous ma forme d'Animagus. _"Un chien? Comment un chien pourrait-il m'aider Potter?..."_ Je me recule. Reprends forme humaine. "_Où est passé mon "saint-bernard"?"_ Il tourne la tête vers moi. Stupéfaction. Grognement. _"Du calme Servilus". _Regard furibond. Fichu habitude. Je me mords les lèvres. _" Snape."_ Il me regarde.

Surprise. Hésitation. Il se redresse. Je fronce les sourcils. Sursaut quand il m'enlace. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dures. Fraîches. Instant parfait. C'est à peine si j'entends Harry toussoter. J'entrouvre les lèvres, l'enlace. Son corps frissonne. Je sens le sang qui poisse sa robe. Je l'écarte doucement, à regret. Je le regarde. Merlin! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!

_" Tu ne vas pas mourir Snape... Je t'aime trop pour te laisser faire une connerie pareil... Tu vas vivre..."_

Je le soulève doucement. Je ne veux plus d'une vie emplie de haine. Je veux passer de la haine... à l'amour...


End file.
